Raw Deal
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Bri is a heel Diva playing assistant to Beth Phoenix. In a bizzare match, she crosses paths with the Intercontinental Champion. JerichoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I started it two days early. So sue me.**

**This is in kayfabe…**

**Flashbacks in italics.**

"Okay, so after you finish getting ready, you need to interfere in Candice's match against Melina and make your announcement…"

"Bri, I _know_ what I have to do. I seriously have no idea why I keep you around anymore. All you ever do is say stuff that I already know. What good are you? Are you going to try to make the announcement for me? I swear, you're such a Jillian Hall rip-off," Beth ranted as the placed her headpiece on her forehead.

Bri was not one to stand for such insults. Most people would cower under the power of the Glamazon, but Bri knew better. "Jillian Hall rip-off? A _Jillian Hall_ rip-off? I'm sorry, but do you see a tiny planet growing on my face? No, you don't. Do I follow you around like a lost puppy? No, I don't. I just sit there by Lillian until you get your stupid ass into a situation you _think_ you can handle, but you really can't. Need I remind you how you won your first title and how _you_ lost your second?" Bri asked with a clear tone of disdain in her voice.

Beth's eyes squinted at the smaller woman. She wasn't afraid of Bri, but she knew she was right.

* * *

"_I can beat Candice Michelle! I can beat Candice Michelle!" Beth muttered to herself, the mantra reverberating in her mind._

"_Don't underestimate her, Beth. She may kind of suck, but remember, she beat you last time," Bri said, slightly mocking Beth behind her back._

"_That was a fluke. Everyone catches some luck once in a while," Beth mumbled._

"_She was the better woman that night, Phoenix," Bri said, adjusting her glasses. "There was nothing you could do about it. Just think, it only fueled your fire for tonight."_

"_You're right," Beth agreed._

_**Later that night**_

_Beth had Candice's neck draped across the ropes. She was stepping on her back, choking her out. The referee made Beth break the hold. Beth started to argue with the referee. Bri snuck up to Candice, who was still laid across the ropes. Bri smacked Candice across the head with her clipboard while Beth was distracting the referee. Beth rolled up Candice to win her first WWE Women's Championship._

* * *

"_I don't want you coming down to the ring with me, Bri," Beth said. "I can defend the title on my own."_

"_Are you sure? Mickie isn't as crappy as Candice is, Beth. You're going to need me," Bri warned._

"_No, I said I don't need you. You will stand back here and do as your told," Beth growled and then hastily exited the room._

"_Alright, but I never said I won't laugh my ass off when you lose, bitch," Bri snarled after the door slammed shut._

_**In the ring**_

_Beth thought she had it in the bag. She was stronger. She was faster. She…was less experienced than Mickie James._

_Even Glamazons make mistakes._

_Beth underestimated her own power. Mickie quickly reversed one of Beth's power moves and pinned the WWE Women's Champion to earn her fourth title reign._

_After the match, Beth stormed into the Diva's locker room. Bri was laying down on a bench, but she sat up when Beth walked in._

"_I told you," she teased._

"_Shut up, whore," Beth said out of anger._

"_Maybe you should listen to me next time."_

"_You're my fucking assistant! You're supposed to tell me what's best for me!" Beth yelled, pounding the nearest locker with a closed fist._

"_You're the one that pays me. I'm supposed to listen to you."_

"_Well from now on…ugh, forget it."_

* * *

"Don't fucking remind me," Beth said.

"Then don't fuck up. You act like you own the damn place, but you don't back up your shit."

"I will fucking kick your ass, Bri."

"No, you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because you need me and you know it."

* * *

Candice was about to win her match against Melina, but Beth and Bri stormed down to the ring. Beth pushed Candice off of the turnbuckle once again and got Melina disqualified. Instead of being upset about it, Melina just shrugged and walked off, happy to see one of her rivals hurt. Beth picked up Candice and threw her out of the ring. Bri got her a microphone and the two Divas entered the ring.

"Now that the trash is gone, I have an announcement to make. I've already held the WWE Women's Championship twice. I'm not even going to waste my time trying to go after Mickie James just to hold that title again. I am going to do what only one other woman has ever done before. I am going to challenge Chris Jericho for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. And unlike Chyna, I won't hold it three times. I am only going to hold it once because I will never lose it."

"You think you're going to challenge me for my title?" Jericho said. He had just walked out onto the stage with his Intercontinental Championship belt snapped around his waist.

"Are you deaf? Yes, that's what I said," Beth retorted as Bri took notes on your clipboard.

"Beth, you should know that I don't hit women. But I'll make an exception for you since we all know that you're really a guy. How does Unforgiven sound to you?"

"Perfect," Beth said with a grin, forcing the words out of her mouth. She didn't appreciate being called a man, but she would use that aggression in the ring.

"Oh, but there has to be a stipulation, Mister—I mean, Miss Phoenix."

"What's that?"

"If you get to have your precious little assistant with you, how about I get to have one of my own?"

"Who?"

"Mickie James."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mass updating spree part deux.**

**I'm really not in a good mood anymore. As I said in my other update today…I guess I have to riot. I read the spoilers.**

_Unforgiven_

"You do realize that you're in for a world filled with hurt, right?" Bri asked, tapping her pen on her clipboard.

"Shut up, you Traci Brooks wannabe," Beth growled, placing her silver headpiece on her forehead.

"I don't know why you wear that thing, Beth. You aren't a Greek goddess or anything. And for the record, Traci Brooks _wishes_ that she was me," Bri grinned, scribbling on her clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Beth asked, putting the finishing touches on her ring attire and makeup.

"Just some notes," Bri lied. She was currently scribbling on a picture of Beth with black ink, notably putting a moustache on her and giving her missing teeth like a hillbilly.

"Oh. Anything I should be aware of?" Beth pondered.

"Well, _obviously_ Mickie James, and the fact that Chris Jericho is a guy and much more powerful than you," Bri smiled, now giving the picture of Beth a pair of black eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Nope," Bri said. _Just don't be surprised when I __**don't**__ have your back_, she thought.

* * *

"He is the Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced as the Canadian RAW Superstar strutted down to the ring with an attitude and a swagger in his step, Mickie James skipping at his side. _She's a girl. I can beat her. This is going to be a piece of cake_, he thought as he stood on the apron and launched his back into the ropes, then entering the ring.

He stared down Beth, who was already in the ring. He glanced over at Bri and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

Once the bell rung, the match started. Mickie really wasn't interfering as much as Bri had anticipated. After the match went back and forth for about ten minutes, Bri got bored with just standing there and doing nothing.

Then the thought hit her. _Damn, Chris Jericho isn't that bad looking_. After surveying the man she was supposed to hate, her admiration of the man grew. _Shit, he's fucking gorgeous_.

To fight for Beth or not to fight for Beth? That was the question of the moment.

But she already made up her mind while she and Beth were preparing for the match.

Mickie grabbed Beth by the leg, making the stronger Diva fall down. Bri ran over to Mickie from behind and smacked her in the back of the head with her clipboard, knocking her out. Jericho didn't seem to notice. He currently had Beth in the Walls of Jericho, but she refused to tap out to the strong submission move.

Beth managed to grab the ropes, but Jericho refused to break the hold. The referee got him to break the hold, but Jericho decided to argue with the referee. Beth clutched onto the ropes as she tried to pick herself up. It was now that she finally realized that maybe she was in over hear head with the whole "going after the Intercontinental Championship" thing.

The next thing she knew, she was knocked out.

Beth had suffered the same clipboard induced fate that Mickie James had. Bri smacked Beth with it, but the referee didn't see. Jericho finished his little argument and dragged Beth into the middle of the ring and pinned her to retain his Intercontinental Championship.

"What did you do that for?" Jericho asked Bri as he grabbed his title belt from the ringside table.

"You looked cute tonight."

**A/N: Above author's note was written before RAW. NOWHERE in the spoilers did they say that Cody WOULD be on.**

**And even though I knew Mickie was going to win, I still cried. Ashley and Maria totally ruined the moment.**

**Edge should be in the King of the Ring.**


End file.
